To promote security and/or to minimize power consumption, some computing devices operate in different operational states. For instance, while operating in a full operational state, a computing device may present a graphical user interface (GUI) and provide access to all features and/or functionality of the computing device. While operating in a limited-operational state, however, a computing device may promote security and/or conserve power by, e.g., deactivating a display and/or otherwise restricting the user from accessing at least one or more features and/or functionality of the computing device.
Often times, after a computing device has transitioned from a limited operational state back to a full operational state, the computing device may immediately activate a display and present a GUI. However, in some instances the computing device may not present a particular GUI or offer immediate access to a particular feature that is of most interest to the user at that time. In such instances, the user may be forced to provide additional inputs at the computing device after the computing device has reactivated its display to cause the computing device to present the desired particular GUI and/or allow access to the particular feature that is of the most interest to the user at that time.